The Disney Vacation!
by MiekoHiroshima
Summary: What weird and totally unexpected circumstances occur when Jesse and his friends visit the land of the mouse?
1. Chapter 1

_Rrrring! Rrrring!_

Jesse's phone rang at one o'clock in the morning, which was WAY too early for anyone. He tumbled out of bed, fell down the stairs, and tripped over air. He _had_ to get the phone. It could have been the Disney people calling to double-check a reservation. That was not something he wanted forwarded to voice mail. They were leaving early the next morning for their vacation.

But, nope. No Disney people. Just Axel.

"Hey man, I couldn't sleep. Too excited for tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I can tell. It's one AM."

"Sorry for waking you up, dude."

"Hey, it's fine. You all ready and packed for tomorrow?"

"Yep, all six bags. You got the hotel rooms reserved?"

"Double-checked a few hours ago and ready to go."

They talked for a half an hour longer until Jesse looked at the clock. "Oh crap, it's almost two o'clock. I gotta sleep now. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"But—" _Click._

"Sorry, Axel, but it's time to get some rest." Jesse laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

"AHHH!" Jesse was awoken by Reuben at 5:30 AM, who acted as his alarm clock by licking him sloppily across the face. "Reuben!"

"Oink!"

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'm up." The boy climbed out of bed and got ready. "Dang, I didn't realize how early it'd be."

Still half asleep, Jesse accidentally put toothpaste on his hairbrush and his shoes on the wrong feet. "My toothbrush is huge," he commented. A second later came the answer to the unspoken question. "Oh."

Once he managed to put all articles of clothing on the right body parts, he jumped on his golf cart (Gill had borrowed his car) and drove to the airport after stopping to refill its gas. There, he found everybody else who had decided to come along on the vacation (which was everyone except, Reginald, Milo, Otto, and the Gladiators) in the airport cafeteria.

"You're late," frowned Lukas.

"I know, I had to take my golf cart. My car was getting borrowed," replied Jesse, as if this was something he said every day.

"You know a golf cart's not really a car, right?" Lukas walked away, leaving Jesse to talk to Soren.

"Hi, Soren," greeted Jesse. "Did you manage to get the tickets?"

"Well," answered Soren. "There were some difficulties, but Gabriel came through for us at the last second." He turned to the warrior, who waved happily at them with a fistful tickets in his hand. "Excuse me," continued the architect, "but I'm needed by the plant." He walked to the fern, and carried on a deep conversation with it.

"Okay... that's not weird at all." Jesse then looked at Olivia, who came up beside him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much. But do you know how Gabriel got us those tickets in such short notice?"

She answered, "Nope. But I'll ask him. Gabriel, how did you get all our tickets so quickly?"

"Oh, I have my ways," came the mysterious reply.

Olivia turned to Jesse, eyes wide. "He murdered somebody!"

Gill, who had overheard part of the statement, said, "Gabriel's a murderer? What did you say? Sorry, I wasn't really listening."

Gill didn't listen a lot.

"A murderer?" exclaimed Em. "Let's get 'em!"

"GABRIEL'S A MURDERER?! NOTCH HELP US ALL!" screamed Nell, running around the building, alerting total strangers of Gabriel's non-committed act of homicide.

"Ooh, we could be friends!" exclaimed Cassie Rose.

The airport was in chaos. And it was all Gabriel's fault for murdering someone, which he did not.

Thankfully, an announcement came announced over the loudspeakers. Unthankfully, the announced announcement was announcing that their flight was delayed two hours. "Yay! We can stay here for two more hours!" said Magnus happily, plucking Ellegaard's phone from her pocket.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

All the strangers nearby groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

This is what went on while everyone was waiting for their plane to arrive:

Cassie Rose ran after her cat, who ran after the chicken, who ran after the pig. "Winslow, don't attack Isa's chicken!"

Ellegaard yelled, "Magnus, I swear, if you don't give me back my phone..." Somewhere, behind the fern the Soren was STILL talking to, Magnus laughed evilly, and then proceeded to pretend to be the plant answering Soren back, which in turn confused the ginger-haired man very much.

Axel found a stack of cracker packages and yelled out, "Look, guys, free crackers!"

"No, Axel," responded Jesse, "Those are only for if you get the soup of the d—. Well, never mind now."

"Please," begged Lizzie to Dan, "For the love of Notch, stop singing rap songs. You're killing us here."

"Whatch'ya writing?" asked Maya curiously.

Ivor covered up the poem he had written about Harper and said, "This is none of your business! It's for my, uh, work. NOW GO AWAY!"

"Why won't this work?" Petra asked Lukas. He shook his head. "I gave you my stupid money, so now give me the soda!" she yelled angrily at the vending machine, pounding on it with her fist. Then TorqueDawg ran over, caught a football thrown to him by Aiden, and accidentally smashed into the machine's glass front with his shoulder, shattering it. A swarm of kids ran up and grabbed the drinks, leaving Lukas and Petra standing in the middle of a field of broken glass and no sodas. "MY LIFE!" screamed Petra, Lukas soothing her by handing over another one dollar bill to try in a snack machine.

Stampy looked admirably at someone who walked by holding a cake, and stalked that person around the building.

"How much longer 'til they leave?" asked one man sitting nearby to his wife.

"Soon, I hope," she answered.

Craziness, am I right? Well, it was perfectly normal for them.

Then, only by the many, many prayers of other people in the airport, a voice announced over the speaker, "FLIGHT 201 IS NOW BOARDING. ATTENTION, FLIGHT 201 IS NOW BOARDING."

Everyone near them cheered as Jesse and them walked towards the lady in front of the jet bridge to board the airplane. Hats were thrown in the air, and clapping was heard. Harper whispered to Magnus, "Ooh, they really hated you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, sir, but you can't bring that pig on the plane," said the ticket lady to Jesse.

 _"Great,"_ he thought. _"Just what I needed. We're already running late."_

Improvising, he said, "But miss, he's my dog. Dressed up as a pig. For Halloween."

She looked confused. "Halloween isn't for another five months."

Jesse thought fast. "We're already prepared."

She didn't buy it. "No, I'm sorry, but that animal is not allowed. It's against regulations." She paused. "And protocol," she added as an afterthought.

"But please ma'am, I'm... uh... blind. I need a seeing-eye pig, er... dog." He closed his eyes and groped around for effect.

"SECURITY," the ticket lady said into her microphone. "PLEASE COME TO GATE 23. SECURITY TO GATE 23."

"No, no, no," he said hastily. "We're going now." Jesse and Reuben turned and walked away to a bench by one of the windows. "Hey," he asked a little girl sitting down, "I'll give you twenty dollars for that backpack." It was tattered and ratty and had several stains, along with a few rips. Plus, it was a neon pink with glittery unicorns.

She handed him the backpack and held out her hand, sucking on a lollipop.

The thing was, Jesse didn't actually have twenty dollars. His entire fortune consisted of five dollars and forty-three cents. He reached into his pocket and found an old wooden sword. "Here, want this?" he asked. Her eyes wide, the girl took the weapon and promptly ran around the building, waving it dangerously and setting off several alarms. He thanked Notch above that she hadn't protested.

Now for Reuben. "Sorry, little guy," he apologized in advance, "But this is the only way." He took the pig and stuffed him in the front pocket of the bag, zipping it up all the way save a few inches, leaving an air hole for his pet to breathe through. "Remember, buddy, you gotta stay quiet." Then he reached into the pack, pulling out an equally pink baseball cap with matching unicorns. He also found a purple scarf.

Bravely, the boy walked back to the jet bridge, putting on the little girl's accessories on, with the too-small backpack hanging on his left shoulder.

Everybody stared.

Petra, who was among the watching crowd, holding a much labored-for Coke and a camera, snapped pictures of the mortified boy, all while laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Oink!"

"Shh, boy, you don't wanna give us away," whispered Jesse.

Reuben thought to himself, _"You already gave us away just by being dressed like that."_

Jesse walked back up to the ticket lady, who looked at him weirdly, no doubt wondering what the heck was going on with him. But at least she didn't recognize him. He handed her his ticket, but left Reuben's in the pack. There was no use taking it out. No one could see the pig anyway.

"Ahem," said Jesse in a deep voice. "Can I board now?" She gave him a half-nod, still stealing freaked out glances at him, the dude wearing suspenders with a pink unicorn backpack, a matching cap, and a purple scarf.

Jesse ran up and found his seat at the front and ditched the disguise immediately. He then unzipped the bag and let Reuben out. Thankfully, no one wondered what a pig was doing on an airplane.

* * *

"Sir, you may not bring any liquids onto the plane unless they are in eight ounce bottles or less," said the ticket lady, who had grabbed Ivor's carry-on bag.

"What?" he asked blankly.

She repeated herself.

"But I need these!" he explained. "What if—hey! Stop!" She turned his bag upside down and shook it over the garbage can, all his painstakingly created potions falling out with a _thud._ "Noooooo!" he cried. "My life's work!"

"You shouldn't try to bring your life's work on an airplane."

Ivor fumed.

Harper appeared and dragged him off by the ear. "Come on, you," she spoke playfully. He grumbled as he watched the lady dump the entire bag into the trash receptacle.

The ticket lady had been giving everyone a hard time.

Finally, _finally_ , once everyone had survived the horrors of the ticket person and had boarded, the flight attendants gave a short speech on how to use the oxygen masks and other general safety information, such as where the exits were located, and where the bathrooms had been placed. Then they finished speaking and went to buckle themselves in a seat after telling all the passengers to do the same.

As the plane started to taxi down the runway, Dan let out an unnecessarily loud "WHOO HOO!" and then...

They were off to Florida!


	4. Chapter 4

Axel was in heaven.

The flight attendants kept handing out free snacks and earbuds. Every time they came around, he took a few of each. After only half an hour, he had a stash of thirty-two various items. He was slightly annoying Magnus, who was in the seat next to him. His stuff kept spilling onto Magnus's lap. "Dude, keep your junk to yourself!" the rogue complained. Then Axel handed Magnus a gigantic lollipop, which made him shut up.

Everyone had managed to get decent enough seat partners, although Ivor kept bothering Harper while she was trying to listen to her iPod. "So, what do you think of the weather?" he asked, trying to be smooth.

It wasn't working.

Next to Harper, Ellegaard was giggling furiously at the whole affair. You should've seen Harper's face.

The flight was long. Non-stop to Florida, the ride was about seven hours. For Petra, they were seven hours of bliss as she listened to the best band in creation: Twenty-One Pilots. For Em and Nell, they were seven hours of torture, listening to Hadrian narrate the activity of _every single person_ on the plane. "And now Mevia is watching Jesse watch Gill watch Maya," he would say. It was enough to make a person consider the pros and cons of death by repeatedly banging one's head against an unnaturally hard airplane seat.

* * *

After forever, they made it to the airport. Where, most unfortunately, Lukas and Isa's luggage had been lost. Lukas exclaimed a very bad word in another language, because this was the fifth time his suitcase had gone missing since stepping out of his house that morning. But Isa and Lizzie looked appalled. "Lukas!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Watch your language!"

Lukas's face turned red. "Oh, you know German, too? Er... my bad." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Then, as if by magic, a stranger, a little girl (at least, a stranger to everyone but a certain boy wearing suspenders) came up and dumped the suitcases by Mevia's feet. Then the girl ran to Jesse and hugged him around the legs. "Hey, sir, do you have any more lethal weapons? They took my sword at the last place."

"Uh... no," stammered Jesse. "But I have a mint," he offered, pulling one several weeks old out of his pocket and handing it to her.

The little girl's eyes lit up once again, and she grabbed the mint, happily shoving it in mouth. "You're nice to me. I like you." She ran away towards a young couple smiling at her, probably her parents. "Bye-bye!"

"I'm not even gonna ask what that was about," Dan said. "But I'm ready to go to Disney!"

"Well then, come on!" Sparklez raced out of the building. "Let's go!"

They chased after him, and once they had secured a rental bus, they were faced with the issue of who should drive their lovely new vehicle. "I nominate Sparklez!" exclaimed Stampy. Everyone nodded in agreement, and off they were, to the Contemporary Resort at Walt Disney World!

* * *

As everyone was getting seated for the ride, CaptainSparklez decided to inform everyone of his true name. "Did you know my real name is Jordan? Although I do like Jardon, CaptainSparklez, and just plain Sparklez, I thought you ought to know this for future reference."

Then Gill took the liberty to shout, "Ohhhhh! Michael Jordan!", which caused a heated debate among the boys on whether Michael Jordan or LeBron James was better.

Which NBA player was eventually agreed upon?

Nobody knows.

After that argument, there was an awkward silence which Hadrian decided to ask, "Who wants to do a sing-along?"

 _"Oh, crap,"_ you tell everybody was thinking, solely by the looks on their faces. But, being the nice person that he is, Stampy answered, "Okay, what song?"

They all moaned.

"How about _"Shape of You"_ by Ed Sheeran?" Maya sniggered.

"Uh... okay," replied Stampy, mortified at what he was about to do. " _Th—"_

Then he was cut off by Petra. "Okay, okay, that's enough. We appreciated it"—Axel rolled his eyes—"But now it's time for you to shut up." She pulled a piece of duct tape out of her backpack and stuck it on his mouth. "That's better."

"Mrrrphhh," said Stampy, then crossed his arms sheepishly and a bit shamefully. He wasn't supposed to say bad words.

"Hey, well, if you hate that song, let's sing Hello by Adele instead!" offered Hadrian. _"Hello, can you hear me?"_

Embanged her head repeatedly on the seat in front of her.

(German) _"Oh, mein Gott, willst du bitte Hadrian halten!"_ responded Lukas in German. ("Oh, my God, will you please shut up, Hadrian!")

(German) _"Sei nicht gemein, auch wenn er hängen muss,"_ Lizzie told the blonde. ("Don't be mean, even though he does need to hush.")

(Dutch) " _Hvad dælen snakker du om? Jeg kender ikke tysk, kun_ _Nederlands_ _og engelsk_!" Axel was confused. He knew Lukas and Lizzie were speaking German, but nothing other than that. ("What the heck are you talking about? I don't know German, only Dutch and English!")

(Filipino) _"Tulungan mo ako! Hindi ko maintindihan ang anumang bagay ngunit ang Ingles at Filipino!"_ ("Help me! I can't understand anything but English and Filipino!")

(Vietnamese) _"Hãy nói tiếng Anh đậm đà hoặc ít nhất là tiếng Việt. Xin vui lòng."_ ("Speak the dang English or at least Vietnamese.")

(Hawaiian) _"'Ulili, e kamaʻilio ma ka' ōlelo Pelekānia. Ka mea, e hana ia maʻalahi!"_ ("Everybody, just talk in English. It'll make it easier!")

(Latin) _"Quid est?"_ (What?)

(Chinese) _"Wǒ bù zhīdào nǐ zài shuō shénme!"_ ("Idon'tknow what you're saying!")

(Irish) _"Gach duine stoptar suas!"_ ("EVERYONE SHUT UP!")

They stopped talking, in all languages. Petra's command was strong enough (though in Irish) to make them quiet. "Guys, just use English. We all know that, don't we?"

(Icelandic) _"Uh, nei,"_ responded Gill. ("Uh, no.")

"GILL!"

"Sorry."

And Sparklez continued his driving of their oversized bus.

* * *

 **Quick note: I apologize to all of you that actually speak those langauges, I used Google Translate for everything, and Lord knows what those translations actually say.**


	5. Chapter 5

"How much longer?" asked Axel.

"About twenty more minutes," responded Sparklez. "Why? You got a date?"

"Yes," replied Axel with a straight face. "With Olivia."

Olivia choked on the water she was drinking, glancing up fearfully. "What?!"

"Want a date?"

"No."

Face, meet Palm.

"You sure?"

Face and Palm were getting to be good friends.

* * *

Lukas slowly pulled out his notebook, ready to write another chapter. He checked to make sure nobody had noticed. Lukas hated people reading what he wrote. But sadly, Aiden was watching.

"Lukas, show us what you're writing! Please! I want to read it!" begged Aiden.

Then Em grabbed the journal. "Ooh, he's writing a love story...about two characters named... LUKE AND PATRICIA?!" She yelled (loud enough for everyone on the whole bus to hear) "LUKAS LOVES PETRA! LUKTRA CONFIRMED!"

Jesse started clapping.

Lukas died.

Petra's face turned as red as her hair, and she pulled her bandanna over her face in shame, sliding down low in the seat so that no one could see her.

* * *

"Thank Notch Almighty," commented Gabriel. "That bus ride was grueling." After a good few hours of much unnecessary torture, they had finally arrived at their Disney hotel.

"Wow," said Ellegaard. "Look at the architecture of this building! It's amazing! And it must have taken forever to construct the passing for the monorail!" She was in paradise.

"Who cares about all that nerdy stuff? Let's go inside and get our rooms!" exclaimed Magnus. They all rushed in after him, cheering excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked in, staring in awe at all the things to see. "Whoa!" exclaimed Stacy. "There's a store!" She pointed to a small section off the main walkway. Inside hosted an assortment of candy, drinks, and other foods.

"Come on, guys. Don't get distracted," advised Jesse. "We'll look around tomorrow morning before we go to the parks." They followed him to the service desk, where he talked to the worker manning the counter. They talked a long time.

Hadrian became bored and started walking around, discovering a small alcove with a TV and bean bag chairs. He glanced around furtively, then switched the channel to Dora. (Why was Dora an option? It wasn't even Disney!) He settled down happily, singing along, "I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map!"

He didn't notice that Ivor was watching him confusedly.

* * *

Finally, _finally_ , Jesse had secured their rooms. Somehow, he had even managed to talk the guy into getting them an extra one. (It might have been the cute pig.) When told this news, Ellegaard was delighted. "Can I have it?"

At the same time, Magnus said, "Ooh! I want it!"

Gabriel smirked. "You can share it."

Ellegaard died a little inside.

"We can decide who'll get it once we read out the room assignments," spoke up Harper. She took out a small black notebook and started organizing people into groups. "Okay, listen up!" she yelled.

No one listened. "Hey, guys!"

Nobody paid attention to her except Mevia, who complained under her breath but said, "Hold on."

Mevia jumped onto the nearest table and yelled, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" This earned her a nasty glare from the desk manager, but it got everyone to be quiet. She smiled innocently at Harper. "Carry on."

Harper raised her eyebrows. " ...Anyway... roommates are: Petra, Olivia, Maya, Nell, and Em"—she flipped a page—"Lizzie, Stacy, Cassie, and Isa, along with their pets"—page flip—"Ellegaard, Mevia, and me"—Mevia rolled her eye —"And... oh, that's all the girls."

Now for the boys. "We have Jesse, Reuben, Lukas, and Axel. Then Aiden and Gill. There's also Sparklez and TorqueDawg. Stampy and Dan. Soren and Gabriel. Lastly, we have Hadrian," — she gave a slight grimace — "Magnus, and Ivor. That's everyone, right?"

"But what about the extra room?" persisted Magnus.

"What if Em and Nell take that one?" suggested Olivia. "Our room is already crowded."

"You fine with that?" Harper asked. The girls nodded.

"Here are your keycards. The room number's on the card, so don't lose it." Harper passed out the keys to everyone, and they all scrambled for their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow!" exclaimed Lukas. "This room is cool! And, oh! We get a balcony! And a kitchenette!"

Lukas loved hotel rooms, as you can see.

The room had, as previously stated, a kitchenette, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a balcony, and several other amenities. It was wonderful.

But who, you ask, will get the bedroom by themselves?

Why, whoever gets there first. Which is why Axel ran over Jesse and Lukas in order to get it. "Good thing he's alone," whispered Jesse to Lukas. "Axel snores really loud."

Lukas shook his head. "Yeah, I know. Gill did it too."

Jesse said, "Well, I grew up next to minecart tracks, so I'm used to the noise."

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Axel from the other bedroom.

* * *

"Hmm..." mused Hadrian. "We have nothing to do, so why don't we watch a movie?" He plopped down on his bed with the remote, and searched the TV for free movies. Weirdly, not a single one was Disney.

"What are you doing?" asked Ivor, who had just finished unpacking.

Hadrian told him.

Then Hadrian found a movie he hadn't seen.

"What's this? _Pee-wee's Big Adventure_? Seems interesting."

Ivor gulped.

Hadrian watched it for a few minutes, then... "Hey... aren't you—"

He cut off by Ivor who exclaimed, "Nope, nope. Never of heard of him!" and snatched the remote away, proceeding to throw it out the window, where it hit Mickey Mouse on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" exclaimed the Old Builder. "I was just going to ask if you were hungry!"

"Oh." Ivor stared out their window, where the remote had landed somewhere in the lake after bouncing off the mouse.

* * *

"Done unpacking?" asked Jesse to Axel, Lukas, and Reuben. "Cuz I have a surprise!"

"Ooh!" said Axel, excited.

They looked toward the kitchenette, where Jesse stood. "Ready?" he questioned.

They nodded.

"Give us a hint!" Axel exclaimed.

"Okay," answered Jesse. "It starts with "P" and ends with "-orn."

Lukas's mouth dropped open. Axel and Reuben just started confusedly.

"Popcorn!" exclaimed Jesse. Then he realized how wrong his last statement had sounded.

Lukas breathed a sigh of relief. "Geez, Jesse, don't say that!"

Axel was still confused. "What?"

"Nothing. You don't need to know," responded the blonde. "Stay innocent for as long as you can."

Then Lukas and Jesse fell over, laughing at the entire thing.

* * *

"WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP."

That was the blissful sound of Axel screaming repeatedly into a bullhorn into Jesse's ear.

"Oh man, what was that for? It's one in the morning," Jesse groaned, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Yes," replied Axel, determined to get Jesse up. "And we will be leaving for the park in thirty minutes." And so he proceeded to wake Lukas up the same torturous way. But, unlike poor Blondie over there, at least Jesse didn't fall out the bed and tangle himself hopelessly in the sheets, only to be yelled at to wake up once more.

* * *

"Guys, we got everyone?" yelled Stacy. They nodded. The group was standing in front of their hotel, and even though it was two o'clock in the morning, some people were still out and about. Late-night diners, perhaps?

"Ooh, ooh! Can we ride that big train thingy?" asked Gabriel, pointing to the Disney Monorail that passed through their hotel. Stacy sighed.

"Fine," she answered. "But how are we going to all fit in one car?"

Nobody knew.

Somehow, they managed to cram themselves into one section, but it wasn't the best seating arrangement. For instance, Hadrian ended up on some ninety-year-old lady's lap, and Stampy was basically sitting on top of Cassie Rose. (That was VERY awkward, considering she he had tried to murder him before.) As you can see, all they wanted to do was get there. They didn't care how.

"Oh, we're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Magnus sang out happily, scaring the poor old lady. "Shh!" she told him firmly.

"Uh, wrong fandom there, buddy," Maya told him.

"We're off to see the Mouse, the wonderful Mouse of... uh... World!"

The old lady smacked him with her old lady purse.

* * *

"So then, if one plus one is three—which it is not, by the way—and three plus twelve is sixteen... then what's nine plus ten?" Ellegaard asked Ivor.

"Oh, please, stop with the weird arithmetic," the potionologist answered. "We're on vacation, not in the nerds' math class."

"Twenty-one!" yelled Gill. He also got a smacking by the old lady.

"No. How about this: if w equals n, and n is seventeen to the fourth power minus n squared, then what is w?" the engineer said.

"I DON'T CARE! W CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

It was now Ivor's turn to be smacked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh. My. Notch. This is great!" yelled Dan. They had just arrived at the park, and he danced around, ignoring the stares of the other guests and the cast members.

"I've never been here before," commented Gabriel to Stacy. He spun around in circles, trying to take in everything at once.

"It's awesome!" the girl replied. "But lemme warn you: buy your lunch early. If you don't, a bunch of overly aggressive elderly people will mob you while they try to be the first in line for salads."

Harper did a head count. "Okay, guys, we're gonna have a few rules. First, no one should go off alone. Make sure you're with your group. Sorry, I know by now I'm probably killing you with all this group stuff. Anyway, we'll eat at the Cinderella Castle at one o'clock for lunch, and be back there at ten to watch the fireworks. Now bye. Have a nice life!"

* * *

The groups were as listed:

\- Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Petra, Lukas, and Reuben.

\- Aiden, Maya, and Gill.

\- Soren, Gabriel, Ellegaard, Magnus, and Ivor.

\- Isa, Benedict, Cassie Rose, and Winslow.

\- Dan, Lizzie, Torque, Sparklez, Stacy, and Stampy.

\- Em and Nell.

\- Harper, Hadrian, and Mevia.

* * *

Right away, Maya spotted Space Mountain. "Aiden! Aiden! Can we go on Space Mountain?" She looked at him pleadingly.

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't do rollercoasters."

Maya turned on the puppy-dog eyes. She got down on her hands and knees. "Puh-leazeeeeee?"

Aiden tried to resist, but alas, it was a futile attempt. "But—oh... fine!" It worked every time. She ran toward the ride, which by some miracle had a wait time of only thirty minutes, and got in line. Gill grabbed Aiden and dragged him along, though the latter protested all the way.

"Blaze Rods!" cheered Gill as he dodged a line of foreign tourists waiting to ride the Peoplemover.

"Oh, stop that!" growled Aiden. "Don't you know how to say anything else?"

"Yeah, but I just like annoying you," answered Gill. Aiden rolled his eyes.

As they got closer and closer to the boarding area, Aiden got more and more nervous. He tried not to show it, but with every step he regretted his decision greatly. _Thanks, Maya._

He climbed in the buggy/car/ride thing—whatever the heck it was called—and sat there, trying not to die as he waited for it to take off. "Notch, wherever you are, help me not to puke all over Maya in the middle of the ride," he prayed silently.

Gill tapped Aiden on his shoulder. "Guess what! The dude behind me said that we ride IN THE DARK!"

Inside, Aiden was planning his funeral.


	9. Chapter 9

"So where shall we go first?" Hadrian asked his group. Harper grabbed a map from the information desk and studied it.

"How about... hmm... "It's A Small World?"" answered the inventor. She was fanning herself with the map, while at the same time trying to read it.

Harper should have taken Isa's advice and not worn an Eskimo outfit. Her normal brown clothes were much too hot for the Florida heat. That day, the temperature made it to a whopping one hundred and two degrees Farenheit.

"Smol World!" yelled a passerby that had apparently heard them.

"No! Oh, no no no, _no no no!"_ Mevia replied hastily. "Anything but that! _Anything!"_

"Why don't you want to go on it? It's just a tame water ride with an annoying song blaring constantly into your ears until you find yourself cowering in the corner of your boat, wanting to die," asked Hadrian.

Mevia stared at him blankly.

"Might as well give it a try," said Harper. The rest of Mevia's group ran off in the direction of Fantasyland, where "It's a Small World" resided.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The Old Builder yelled, tripping over the hem of her robes and landing in a pond that just so happened to be right next to her. A duck perched on her head as she sat their, fuming.

* * *

"Okay," Jesse told his group, "What are we doing first?" They had decided to go straight to the Tomorrowland part of the park to avoid the worst of the crowds. Now they were sitting down at a cluster of picnic tables while trying to get a plan.

"Space Mountain," said Petra. "It's the best ride they have." She was sitting next to Olivia, drinking one of those great raspberry-lemonade smoothies.

"Oh, I don't think my stomach can handle that," replied Jesse. He wasn't one to voluntarily risk his life just to go on a glorified, unnessarily-fast train ride.

Olivia nodded, agreeing. "Probably best if I sit this one out."

"Come on, Jesse, don't be a wimp," Axel replied. "It's not even that bad."

But Jesse shook his head, replying firmly. "No way, man."

"I'll go on it with you, I guess," Lukas told Petra and Axel. "But I don't usually do rollercoasters, so bear with me."

"It's settled, then," Jesse answered quickly. "There's three seats in each ride vehicle, so you guys can go in one, and me and Olivia can just wait here."

"Yes!" Petra pumped her fist in the air. "Come on!"

Lukas and Axel ran after her. "Wait up!"

Olivia turned to Jesse. "Petra just drank a smoothie. Should she really be going on a rollercoaster right after that?"

"Nah, she'll be fine," replied Jesse. "One time she went to the End with hundred and two degree fever and a broken wrist."

* * *

"Ellie! Stop staring at handsome guys and get over here!" Magnus yelled.

"Wh—what? I'm not staring at any guys!" Indeed, the engineer was inspecting a piece of complicated machinery that no one would understand except true nerds.

But there _was_ a cute blonde guy next to it. Of course, she looked right past him and didn't realize he was standing next to it. Caught up in inventor mode, she stared through him. This was making the dude visibly uncomfortable.

In a huff, Ellegaard left the machinery—and the guy—and walked to the entrance of the Carousel of Progress. She and Soren had convinced everybody else in their group to go on it with them.

The Carousel of Progress was a show where you sat down in a little room, which rotated, seats and walls and exits and humans and all, around the different time periods from the thirties to the present. Ellegaard would love it.

Magnus would undeniably hate it.

Ten minutes after the show started, the rogue began insulting the animatronics' clothes. "What _is_ that?!" he cried, pointing to the outfit the father mannequin had on. "A bow tie? Come ON, dude, get with the times!"

"He's _supposed_ to look like that! He's from the sixties!" Ellegaard hissed in Magnus's direction, earning her some dirty looks from people sitting nearby.

"Well, that's stupid!" Magnus shot back.

"Shh!" said an angry woman seated behind Gabriel. She was shorter than the warrior, and kept pushing his head down to get a better view.

"No, you shush," Magnus frowned at the lady. Ivor face-palmed.

"Just shut up!" yelled another guest, three rows over.

"I WILL NOT! _YOU_ SHUT UP!" roared the griefer.

A Cast Member came over and escorted him out of the building. Ellegaard sighed. "We have to go with him, don't we." It was a statement, not a question.

The Cast Member nodded.

"Fine." The engineer wrinkled her nose. "He deserves a spanking."


	10. Chapter 10

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Aiden had discovered a new feature. His voice had two scream levels: high, for those short little drops or turns, and low, for the REALLY bad drops. His low, manly (yeah, manly, _right_ ) screaming was the most frequent pitch while on Space Mountain.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Gill, in the seat behind Aiden. "WHOO HOO!"

In front of Aiden, Maya was having a great time, too. Somehow, she had her camera in her hand and was filming the ride. She turned around. "Aiden, say h—EEEEEEEEEE!"

Although he didn't get out a "hello", Aiden did manage to squeak a bit.

"I'M GONNA POST THIS ON MY—OH, MY FREAKING NOTCH—YOUTUBE CHANNEL!" cheered Maya.

Aiden was screwed.

* * *

Coincidentally, when the Blaze Rods were walking off Space Mountain, Axel, Lukas, and Petra were in the line to get on. "Hey, Gill, how was it?" asked Lukas.

Aiden snorted, looking green. He answered for Gill. "Good luck."

The line started to crawl along, leaving the Blaze Rods to go to their next ride. "I bet Aiden hated it," grinned Axel.

"Serves him right. He probably wished Lukas HAD dug that hole and surrounded it with lava back in Sky City and put them in there," said Petra.

When Lukas didn't say anything, she looked at him and laughed. He was inspecting his face in the reflection of the screen on the wall. "What?" he asked. "I was checking to make sure my hair looked okay!"

"You kinda look like a cowboy," the redhead snorted.

" _What?!"_

Petra explained. "It's your... eyebrows... or—something... I—I dunno."

"Well, thanks, Petra. I appreciate the comment." Lukas rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Although... if she cared enough to comment about his eyebrows... then maybe she would say something nice about his hair. He loved it when people complemented his hair—especially Petra—as it took three hours to style it in the morning.

"What should your cowboy name be?" Axel questioned, bringing him back to earth. "Maybe... like, uh... Cowboy Dave?"

"What the heck, Axel?" the blonde cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Nah, not Dave," said Petra. She scrutinized the blonde. "Tony?"

"Tony?!"

"Uh, what else... Bob?"

"Bob is a turtle! Or a lizard. Whatever! No Bob!"

Suddenly, Petra had an idea. Pulling a pink and purple bandanna out of her inventory, she quickly shaped it into a pirate hat. "Now you can be a pirate cowboy." She placed it onto Lukas's head. Then as an afterthought, she added, "Bob the Pirate Cowboy."

"Oh, Notch help me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hurry up, Mevia!" exclaimed Hadrian.

"I'm _trying_ ," replied Mevia with a smug look on her face. "But there's four people ahead of me." She was trying to get water from one of the street vendors to... do something with. Hadrian wasn't really sure.

"Oh my Notch. Gosh, Mevia, come on!" yelled Harper. Fed up with waiting, she pushed aside the people ahead of Mevia, jumped over the counter, and grabbed a cup of water. "Here."

"Thanks," Mevia answered. She poured on the ground.

"What was that for?!"

"The ducks looked thirsty," she replied smugly.

* * *

"Hey! Look!" exclaimed Petra. She pointed behind Axel. Three people—and one llama—were a few people behind them in line.

"Hey, isn't that—it's Nurm! And, OH MY GOSH! IT'S JACK!"

Then in a slightly less excited voice she added, "Oh. And Stella. And.. Lluna? Ugh, that llama is so frustrating." Petra waved them over. "Jack! Over here!"

Jack spotted her and grabbed the rest of his group and went up to them, angering a few people that he cut in front of. "Well, fancy seeing you here," he said to Petra, ignoring the grumbles. "How's it going?"

Stella crossed her arms and looked away, still a bit angry about having to give back Petra's golden sword, Miss Butter (weird name, by the way). And of course, all the other weird stuff that she claimed to be the New Order's fault that had happened since before the Admin's de-opping.

"Pretty good," answered Petra. "Have you been adventuring lately?"

Jack and Petra went on to talk about the hills of Garothagar—or... something—and its deadly zombie pigmen that had exploding swords. And then finally, they made it near the front of the line, where the little rocket-shaped cars were waiting.

Looking at the facial expressions of the people exiting, Lukas was starting to regret his decision to ride. But he didn't want to look wimpy in front of Petra, especially with Jack watching. So Lukas manned it up (Is that a phrase? Oh well. I've made it one.) and got in the front rocket. Petra sat behind him, and Axel was in the back.

Two cars, sporting three seats each, were attached to each other by one of those hooks you connect a truck and flatbed trailer with. In the front of the back car sat Jack, and then Stella.

Somehow, Lluna made it past the Disney Cast Members and got in one of the wheelchair-accessible rockets. Maybe they thought she was a weird-looking old grandma. I mean... that scarf kinda looks like _someone's_ grandmother knitted it... (No offense.)

(Anyway, I hope those last three paragraphs describing the rollercoaster seating arrangement made sense to you, because they sure didn't make sense to me.)

Now the ride, on the other hand: all Lukas could think for the first minute was how much he had enjoyed his life, no matter how short his eighteen years were. Other than the Witherstorm... and Sky City... and the murder mansion... and PAMA... and the Games... and the Admin...

His list went on and on. So maybe he hadn't _completely_ enjoyed those parts.

Lukas finally summoned enough courage to half-squint his eyes open. Upon doing this, he realized that there was actually no point in opening them at all, because the entire ride was pitch black.

One day he'll learn.

One day.

* * *

"This is so, so stupid," grumbled Cassie Rose. "Why are we even here?" She and Isa and the pets were sitting in the Hall of Presidents, watching the animatronic show.

"I, for one, would like to see the display before Donald Trump is added and ruins it," replied Isa, ending the discussion.

Well, then. There you go.


	12. Chapter 12

Petra, Lukas, and Axel exited Space Mountain, the blonde teetering unsteadily on his feet, still trying to regain his balance after riding that disorienting rollercoaster. Several times on the way out, he had almost fallen on his face and Petra and Axel had had to catch him. One thing was for sure; he wouldn't be going on one of _those_ rides again for a while.

"That was fun!" cheered Petra. "Wanna go again?"

Lukas almost fell over again, this time tripping over one of his untied shoelaces. "Uh, nope, I'm good," he answered hurriedly, righting himself just before he hit the sidewalk. "Once was enough, thank you very much. Aiden was right."

Jack, Nurm, Stella, and Lluna followed. "I still can't believe you guys are here, too!" Jack exclaimed. "We didn't know anyone else was coming besides ourselves, and the rest of our group."

"Wait, what do you mean, _the rest of your group?_ There's more people? Who else?" cried Axel. How many more people could there be, for Notch's sake?!

"Everyone. Randall—er, Radar, whatever his name is. The Admin, the Warden, Prisoner X—or Xara, actually, apparently that's her _real_ name, did you know that?—also someone called Binta, and that scrawny little chicken. Waffles was his name?" replied Stella, giving an indifferent shrug.

"That... wow. That pretty much is everyone," Axel said.

"By the way, I saw Jesse's twin. Jess? She went off with the others to ride Thunder Mountain," Stella added.

"Wait, _what?!"_ Lukas exclaimed. (Quite loudly, I might add. So loud that several passerby turned around to glare at him. With the looks they gave him, you would've thought he'd just yelled at a puppy.) "She said she was going to stay home since she didn't like traveling!"

"Ooh... someone's going to be in trouble later," Stella grinned.

"Can we join your group for now?" Jack interrupted, translating for Nurm.

Petra shrugged. "Sure. After we get Jesse and Olivia, we were going to head toward Adventureland to go on the Jungle Cruise ride, and then we're meeting up with the others for lunch at the Cinderella Castle." She started walking. "And, hey, Lukas, on the way there, do you think we can pick up some food? Maybe pretzels or something?"

"I could go for some pretzels," nodded Axel.

"Didn't you two _just_ eat?!" Lukas exclaimed. "And we just went on one of the fastest rollercoasters in the entire park, and you're already hungry again?!" He shook his head in wonder, muttering, "You're going to make me broke, spending all my money on your snacks."

Stella started walking, turning around to watch them as she moved backwards. "Let's go already!"

They followed, until suddenly Lukas stopped in his tracks, causing Jack to almost run him over. "Wait," he said to Stella, staring at Lluna. "Wasn't your llama just wearing a dark purple scarf and a hat? How does she now have a blue and purple one?"

Nurm made some villager noises. "She's magical..." Jack translated with wide eyes.

"Anyway," broke in Axel, still thinking of food (as always.) "Who wants churros?" He held out a fistful of money.

Petra pouted. "What about my pretzels? And do they even _have_ churros in Florida?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"There's gotta be churros!" exclaimed Axel. "It's Disney World! They have everything!"

"I want some!" Lukas said, his mind suddenly changed. He was pretty hungry, now that he stopped to think about it. But before Axel could give him the money, a bird swooped out of nowhere, stealing the dollar bills straight out of his hands.

Lukas wore an expression of utter shook and rage on his face. "Hey! _I wanted a churro!"_ The leader of the New Ocelots raced after the evil pigeon. The others followed, running after him and shaking their fists at the money-stealing menace. "DIE, TWEETY!" screamed Lukas.

* * *

"This line is taking _forever_ ," grumbled Mevia with her arms crossed. Just a few people away from boarding the "It's a Small World" boats, the three Old Builders had been standing relatively in the same place for over thirty minutes. "Could you walk any slower?" she yelled at the couple in front of her. They turned around to glare at her, then pointedly took their sweet time climbing into the ride vehicle.

Hadrian pointed to the pennies in the water. "Look at all the money people just threw away. I bet there's at least fifty dollars just floating around down there."

"Pennies don't float," Harper informed him.

"Well, I know that!" sputtered the Old Builder. "I meant—oh, whatever. I wonder if I could reach down and get some coins..."

"Don't you even dare," warned the Cast Member manning the boats. "We have security cameras, and also, we could call in Mickey Mouse to personally kick you out of the park himself if you tried."

Hadrian scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry you've been having such a bad day, but—"

"Just get in the boat," Harper interrupted, dragging Hadrian into the newly arrived vehicle. She pushed him in beside Mevia.

"Oh, my Notch," groaned the wintergreen-haired Old Builder. "I can already hear that infernal song playing. This is going to be a _long_ ride."

* * *

"Where shall we head next?" Gabriel asked, holding the map out in front of him. Upside down, I might add.

"Close your eyes and point to a random place," suggested Soren, who always wanted to do things the weird way. A few minutes earlier, he had just suggested that everyone in their group wear matching t-shirts with the face of an enderman on them so no one would get lost.

With a shrug, Gabriel did as suggested. "The Haunted Mansion," he said.

"Where is it? Which part of the park?" Ellegaard questioned. She shoved Magnus out of the way so she could get a better look. The griefer moved back indignantly, sticking his tongue out at her.

Gabriel squinted at the piece of paper, almost burying his face in it. "Wait, where did it go? I just saw it... it was _right there_!"

He, Soren, Ivor, and Ellie shuffled around the map in a tight cluster. Magnus stood a few feet away, staring at a building behind him. "Uh, dudes."

"Not now, Magnus!" Soren snapped. "We're trying to solve a very important issue."

"But—"

Ellegaard whirled around to shush him. "The experts are thinking!"

Rolling his eyes, Magnus reached over and tapped Ivor on the shoulder. "Hey—"

Swatting him away, the potionologist returned to staring intently at the parchment. "Now is not the time for poking people; this is a very serious matter we are trying to resolve!"

Magnus heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Dudes. Look. It's right behind us." He pointed to the ride, which was situated snugly in the corner of the park a few yards away.

"That was _not_ there the whole time," Ellegaard said, spinning around to gape at him. "I would've seen that!"

There was silence for a few moments, then Ivor gasped in realization.

"It's a ninja," he declared, a wide smile spreading across his face.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I'm back with this story, _finally_. I apologize for the super long hiatus, I really have no good excuse for not updating in five months other than the fact that I sort of... lost all inspiration for this fanfiction. But thank the Lord Almighty, because yesterday all my writer's block melted away. So again, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, and I'll try to not let this story go for longer than a month or two at most without an update.**

 **Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: PLEASE READ

**Hey, guys! So I've been thinking...**

 **I started writing this way before S2 came out, and there's really no way to introduce the new characters seamlessly into this story. And on that note, I'll just come out and say it:**

 **... I'm discontinuing this version to do a re-write, where the S2 characters are part of the fanfic, all the way the beginning of Chapter 1. And F! Jesse; too, she'll be there.**

 **I can't say when this'll actually get done, but if not by the end of this month, then the end of June (I'll be going on a trip and the drive there is like six hours long of nothing, so I can write at least five or six chapters).**

 **Yeah, I really am sorry about this, but I want to rewrite it to put my S2 cinnamon rolls in, too. Also, to fix a bunch of my old grammar mistakes.**

 **So that's that!**


End file.
